


Official Hand Holder

by Beccaman



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Before and After the Anime, F/M, Gen, Some Canon Manga and Anime Moments, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: Hak always holds Yona’s hand till she falls asleep. One day, Yona gets cut badly and bleeds a lot. When Hak is trying to save her, she says: “Hold my hand, I’m falling asleep.”





	Official Hand Holder

“Don’t worry princess. I won’t leave your side.” Hak whispers in the night, so his Mundok doesn’t hear him.

Yona blinks at him, eyes filled with tears. Soo-won had to go back home, and he left Yona, so Hak was taking his place. 

“H-hak?” The princess asks, and Hak turns to her.

“Yes, princess?” 

“C-can you please hold my hand?” Yona asks, her tears spilling over her lashes. Hak blinks at her, and gently takes her hand.

“Can I ask why?” Hak murmurs. 

“My mom.. and Soo-won.. They held my hand till I fell asleep.” She whispers, her voice trembling.

“Okay.” Hak says. Holding her hand, he watches her as she closes her eyes, tears stains on her cheeks.

When he notices Yona is asleep, he uses his hand that’s not holding hers to wipe her cheeks from her tears. Hak makes a vow then to make sure nothing ever makes Yona sad again, if he can help it.

*******

“Princess, it’s not appropriate for me to sleep next to you anymore.” Hak says, glaring at the teenage princess.

“Oh come on, Hak! It’s not like I’d let you sleep in my bed anyways!” She says, glaring back at him.

“Yeah? Then where am I supposed to sleep?” He asks.

“On the floor.” Yona responds quickly.

Hak glares at her for a moment before laughing. Just picturing himself laying on the floor while the princess slept soundly in her bed, their hands clasped somewhere in midair.

“I think it’s a good idea.” Hak and Yona quickly turn their heads, and King Il is there, smiling at the two.

“Your majesty!” Hak is quick to get down on his knee while Yona blushes and looks away from her father.

“Seriously. Nobody protects Yona better than you, Hak. Yona needs her rest, and you do too, Hak. You wouldn’t be able to protect her if you were tired.” King Il says, walking away from the two.

“Your majesty, I-” Hak calls out.

“No excuses Hak! I give you my permission to sleep in Yona’s chamber.” King Il calls back.

Hak grumbles silently to himself, and Yona, still blushing, hurries away.

*********

“The king gave me permission, so I’m here.” Hak says, looking at the princess.

She is blushing red and trying to look him in the eyes as she says, “I got you a sleeping mat. It’s on the floor next to my bed.”

Hak grins, “Aww, princess, you’re so sweet!” 

Yona is quick to punch him, and Hak lays down his glaive next to the mat as he lays on the mat. Yona crawls into her bed, and blows out the candle on the dresser. She reaches her hand out, and Hak takes it.

“Goodnight Hak.”

“Goodnight princess.”

Hak smiles into the darkness, and when he knows Yona isn’t completely aware of what’s going on, he pulls her down next to him. She gasps and then yells at him.

“Hak!” She complains, trying to get back up.

“Sorry, princess. I can’t reach you comfortably up there. You have to sleep on the floor with me.” He says, grinning at her.

She huffs, and then turns over bringing his arm and hand around her body.

“Fine, but you’re going to hold me.” She says.

Haks eyes widen slightly, but he nonetheless carefully holds the princess and closes his eyes.

The servants and Mundok were going to kick the crap out of him in the morning.

*******

“Did you want to rest?” Hak asks, Yona trailing wearily behind him.

She nods, and Hak sits her down against a tree. He takes her hand, and she closes her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

Hak sighs. The king is dead. The king was murdered by Soo-won, Hak’s best friend. Soo-won was going to kill Yona, the princess, the girl Hak’s in love with. Yona is devastated. She is broken. What can he do?

Yona sleeps while Hak himself cries away the pain and holds her hand.

*******

Months go by, and Yona is used to sleeping by herself now. After the battle in Awa, Hak finds Yona crying and screaming in the middle of the pathway. He kneels beside her, and he knows. Soo-won had been here.

He picks Yona up and carries her to the port. He goes straight to captain Gi-gan, who doesn’t question, just points them in the direction of a room. Hak thanks her, and Yona buries her face in his chest.

They get to a room, and Hak puts Yona down on a wooden bed in the room. Yona curls herself up and cries, and Hak sits beside her and holds her hand as she sobs and chokes on her tears until she falls asleep.

Hak looks out the window. He made a promise that Yona would never be sad again, to the best of his abilities. He broke that promise the second he left Yona alone the night of her father’s death.

*********

Yona knows there’s only two options here, and both may result in her death. She could give up, or she could fight. Running was not an option. She had to protect her friends.

The only problem was she didn’t have her bow. That’s the only reason why she was hesitating.

Yona glared at her enemies, and looked around the room quick. A sword! A few inches from her. She’d been practicing. She hadn’t used it in real battle yet, but now was the time. She would not give up. If it was just her, maybe, but for now, with her friends depending on her, she was going to fight!

Yona quickly grabbed the sword, and faced her enemies. They charged at her, and Yona was able to hit a few before being struck across the back, a long slash from her shoulder to the bottom of her ribs on the other side.

Yona gasped, and then tripped. Catching herself, she turned around to face her attacker, and furiously fought with all her might. Realizing that her friends had escaped, she tried to clear a path for herself, but felt herself getting weak.

Even if she could clear a path, she wouldn’t be able to run. She wouldn’t get far before collapsing. Realizing this, she kept at her fight, knowing she could at least scare them off, or injure them enough to leave.

Then she could die alone.

********

Hak hurries, his heartbeat going a mile a minute as he crashes in the door. Yona is on the floor, blood seeping through her clothes, covering most of her back.

“Princess!” Hak shouts, sliding to her side. Yoon is quick to work, asking the dragons for assistance.

“Hak?” Yona asks, voice distant and tired.

“Yona, what happened?” Hak asks, assisting Yoon the best he could.

“I fought them off. I fought them all off, Hak. With a sword.” Yona says, smiling, and then coughing gently.

“Princess..” Hak trails off.

“Hey, Hak?” Yona sks, her crimson hair the same color as the blood on her back. The wound is deep, and long. Yoon is shouting at the others, but all Hak can hear is Yona.

“Yes, princess?” 

“Hold my hand? I’m falling asleep.” She whispers, closing her eyes.

“Princess? No, no, princess, you have to stay awake. Princess? Yona!” Hak yells, shaking his head as he grabs her hand and her face. 

“Yona!”

********

Three weeks later, Hak wakes up to Yona leaning over him, bandages covering her chest and back, and her hand gripping his.

“Yona!” Hak exclaims, and Yona smiles gently as Hak scrambles to sit up. 

“Is that.. Actually you?” He asks. Yona nods, her red hair shaking with it.

“Yes.” She says, her voice hoarse, but still clear.

Hak wants to hug her, but doesn’t want to hurt her. She guides his hands gently below hers and he holds her waist as she holds him around his neck.

Hak, for the first time in months, cries. Yona and Hak hold each other as Yona smiles into his shoulder and whispers, “It’ll be okay. I’m okay.”

Together, they fall asleep, Hak’s hands clasped tightly over Yona’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from otpprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Honestly, just expect a lot more like this.


End file.
